Orayne Nix
Orayne Nix is an Eldar Huntress, a member of the Brethren of the Black Moon. Within this part of the Eldar, she is a high-ranking member, and is one of the tribe's best Huntressess. Adept at controlling the Aether, Nix is easily the best Huntress, after the Huntmaster. She's had an interesting past, one that has intertwined itself with that of the Muir. Biography Early Life and the Coming of the Muir Orayne was born to parents who were in the Brethren of the Black Moon. She was born under an empty moon, which for the Eldar was a powerful omen regarding her future. Great things were expected of her and Orayne would constantly feel the pressure of the circumstances regarding her birth, more than once cursing the fact and what everyone thought she should be able to do. One of the few of the entire Eldar race to be born under an empty moon, she was grouped in with legends of the Eldar, people that she found herself hard pressed to emulate. Brought up in the traditional Eldar way, she was taught how to fight and how to survive from an early age. Further more, she was born into the Brethren of the Black Moon tribe, so her studies were even more focused and specialized. She had to endure hardships such as being alone for days on end, surviving within the forest of the Sanctuary with nothing but her hands and her head. Orayne was elevated to the status of Huntress at the start of the Muir-Eldari War, though considering the timeframe of Eldar's knowledge of things, the Eldar would never have known of the war, had they not been told and recruited for the final battle. She would fought well in the interclan contests and wars, making a name for her sub-clan. She continued to hone her skills, when she was around for the vision that one of the Elders had at one of the Temple gatherings regarding the future of the Eldar and the role that they would play in the future of the Muir. She had various men who sought her hand, though she refused all of them. Orayne was dedicated to her training, determined to become one of the best, especially after the Muir came into contact with the Eldar. Crisha and Alnik When the Eldar were absorbed into the Muir Corporation, it was decided thaat the Hunter clans would become bodyguards for the Muir, as well as special agents and SpecOps soldiers. Orayne was chosen to become a special agent and was trained in the use of blasters and slugthrowers and also how to pilot ships and atmospheric craft. She was introduced to the Muir higherups, Nicholas Fury and Auron Roken in addition to many members of the family. During this time, she went on a number of clandestine missions for the Muir throughout the galaxy, seeing for the first time places outside the Ogriand sector. It was after one particular mission that she received a period of rest and relaxation and was then sent on what was to her a peculiar mission. She was set to the home of a SpecOps lieutenant named Grit Hawkins. There she met up with the infamous leader of the SpecOps 7th Regiment, Alnik Simmons and his slave Crisha Shirook. She was to replace Grit Hawkins as their pilot in their travels, after a mishap took place at Grit's home involving an Ex-SpecOps soldier. She was immediately aggravated by Crisha, who believed that Orayne had anything but honest intentions towards her master and just didn't like her to begin with. Orayne after putting up with Crisha for a good bit of time was confronted by the other woman and lost her Eldar patience and the two had a fight. Crisha lost the fight and the two barely came close to reconciling. Their mission was to scout a system that the Muir were acquiring and Orayne piloted their ship,the Silver Dawn. He training came back to her in the jungle world environment and she was influential in mapping the planet. Her problems with Crisha would continue and get worse. Scouting the Planet From the moment they landed on the planet's surface, things were not looking good. They first came across Natasha, a former significant other of Al's and a former SpecOps soldier. Orayne had no previous history with Natasha, but Crisha had, and she detested the woman, especially once Al revealed something that Natasha had helped organize against Crisha some time back. Orayne watched Crisha and Natasha fight in a hand to hand fight, with Crisha coming out the victor. The young woman killed Natasha in cold blood and with no remorse. The group continued onwards until Al decided that they set up camp for the night. Before though, Crisha had received a vision of a possible future. Orayne, being a telepath, had picked up on it and had reflexively sent it to Al, thinking of him while she saw it. Once Al commented on something like it, Crisha put two and two together, as Onix was the only telepath in the group. Her anger towards Orayne was reformulated and strengthened. During the process or setting up the camp, Al left his blaster pistols outside of his tent. Crisha decided to try to kill Orayne using the pistols. Unfortunately, the pistols had been specially made. Built into the handles were DNA detectors and analyzers. They were coded to Al, and Al alone. In addition to simply not working for the person who attempted to steal them or use them, the blaster pistols also had defense mechanisms. These defense mechanism kicked in, shocking Crisha with an electic jolt. Orayne attempted to help her and get her back up on her feet. Al came out of the tent and Crisha attempted to say that Onix had attacked her. However, Al believed Onix over Crisha. He knew that Onix wouldn't want to attack Crisha. Even in their altercation before, Onix had been defending herself. Suffice to say, this reaction of Al's didn't endear Onix any more to Crisha that she had been before. The group came upon a village the next day, and they found out that the people of the planet had arranged themselves into a loose collective of different tribes. The people welcomed the Muir forces and once the Muir explained who they were and why they were there, the Princess incharge of the collective held deliberations about what to do. Eventually she came to a decision that they would join the Muir. Al and Onix went on along with a group of the Princess' scientists and soldiers to finish scouting the planet for the Muir while Crisha stayed with the Princess. Once they had completed their task, Al, Onix, and Crisha left, headed to Ogriand. Auron Roken When they reached Ogriand, a few slipped words revealed to Al and Crisha that Orayne harbored romantic feelings towards Auron Roken. Since Al was good friends with Auron and knew that Auron had fallen in love with Orayne, he wouldn't let anything stop the two from getting together. He knew that Orayne could be more stubborn than Crisha when she really wanted to,and he tried to get her to tell Roken by asking her to. She refused, and so he concocted and executed a simple plan to achieve his victory. He basically forced the two of them into a room by themselves where they had to discuss what was going on between them. Before that, they had stayed away from each other as much as possible, not wanting to reveal to the other what was going on, for fear that the other would find out and not reciprocate the feelings. In addition, Orayne had practiced an even harsher brand of Eldar sarcasm when around Auron, so as not to reveal anything concerning how she felt towards him. When the two were forced to own up to each other, they began a relationship, one that had been building for a few years. They knew each other incredibly well already and were perfectly suited for each other. Al was just happy that Orayne started to lighten up more. Both Auron and Orayne would go on board the Memnarch to Nexus Station as one of the three Jedi Order ships for the meeting at Nexus Station where the Jedi were going to hammer out a peace treaty with the Imperials. It had been a member of the family, Derek Muir who had requested for the Muir to send a ship to help the Jedi Order have a show of force and to make it even more public, the fact that the Muir were behind the Jedi. Once they reached the station, they had nothing to do but wait until the meeting was over. Auron decided to turn it into a bit of a vacation, taking a form of shore leave with Orayne. There, Orayne was the first purchaser of a new type of weapon from Bulldog Arms. While she was being scanned for the weapon, Auron was buying the ring that he was going to use to propose to her. When she returned to the hotel room that they had gotten, he proposed and she accepted. As it turned out, he had to go to Onderon to drop off Derek Muir, his padawan Rhyana Torshey, and the grandmaster's padwan Renato Farani. Orayne needed to stay on the station for a little while longer in order to pick up her weapon. When she was done, she headed to Ogriand, knowing that they would meet up once more in a short amount of time and that they could start planning their nuptials. Battle of Arvis Prime Information Coming Soon Weapons and Equipment As an Eldar Huntress, Orayne carries a wide variety of different weapons and equipment. She is exceptionally well trained with the traditional weapons of the Eldar, the Gratesh Claws, and the Kilotren Staff. Weapons Coming Soon Equipment Coming Soon Category:Mirrodin